ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstar Scheming
Darkstar Scheming is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot The team is battling Darkstar in the middle of the street. Ben is as Crashhopper and Kevin is in stone form. (Ben, jumping at Darkstar): Give up, Darkstar! Darkstar knocked him back with a black energy blast. He fired another one, but Gwen stepped in the way with a mana shield. (Gwen, to Ben): You okay? (Ben, getting up): Yeah. Kevin hit Darkstar with a mace hand. (Kevin): Whatever it is you're after, we're not going let you have it. (Darkstar): Fools! You're too stupid to realize that I've tricked you into bringing lovely Gwen to me. Crashhopper jumped up and karate kicked Darkstar to the ground. (Gwen, sarcastically): Wow. Great plan. (Kevin): Think of it yourself? (Darkstar): Laugh while you still can. He got up and blasted another energy beam at Crashhopper, who jumped out of the way. Suddenly, a mana rope wrapped around Darkstar and pinned him to the side of a building. (Ben): Nice job, Gwen. (Gwen): That wasn't me. Sunny walked out of the shade of an alley. (Sunny): Hey guys. What's up? Theme song! (Gwen): Sunny? What are you doing here? (Sunny): Just thought I'd stop by for a visit, Gwendy. (Gwen): Sunny, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even be on the planet! (Sunny): Calm down, Gwendy. (Gwen): Stop calling me that. (Kevin): I don't see what the big deal is. (Gwen): Don't you remember the last time we saw her? She tried to kill me. (Sunny): I wouldn't have killed you. You're family. (Gwen): Oh. That makes things better. Kevin stepped in. (Kevin): Okay. Now let's focus on our current problem: What to do with Darkstar. Everybody turned their attention over to Darkstar, who was struggling to get free. (Darkstar): I am not defeated yet. He noticed Sunny and then he got an idea. (Ben, still Crashhopper): What are you talking about? (Darkstar): I'm talking about Legerdomain, the mana dimension. (Gwen): Yeah. We know all about Legerdomain. Sunny stepped out in front of the team and stood next to Darkstar. Ben also detransformed. (Sunny): Wait. Did you say "mana dimension"? Darkstar stood up, still restrained by her mana. It dissapated at Sunny's will. (Darkstar): Indeed. (Sunny): Take me there now! (Darkstar): I cannot do it alone. I require your assistance. (Sunny): Okay. (Darkstar): We must retrieve an item, first, in order to travel there. He began to fly away, and Sunny followed him, also flying. (Gwen): Sunny, wait. You don't know what you're doing! She began to chase after her on mana platforms. Ben and Kevin (now in Human form) exchanged glances, then followed after her. Back at Darkstar's headquarters, Darkstar handed Sunny a slip of paper. (Darkstar): Here, recite this spell for me. (Sunny): Actually, I'm not that good at reading magic, but I can read this one okay. Treven Mesta Estellica! The Door to Anywhere was summoned, opening the portal to Ledgerdomain. (Darkstar): Follow me. The team arrived as Sunny and Darkstar entered the portal. Ben, without thinking much, ran into the portal after them, and the Door closed. (Gwen): Ben! Meanwhile, in Ledgerdomain, Ben followed Darkstar and Sunny, invisible as Ghostfreak. (Sunny): I feel... so powerful here! (Darkstar): I know. Me too. (Ben, to himself): There's no way I can stop both of them, I need to find Charmcaster. In a flash, he was in Hope's castle (rebuilt), in her bedroom. (Hope): You called? Ben detransformed. (Ben): Darkstar and my cousin Sunny are in Ledgerdomain. (Hope): I know. I can sense your mana, remember? (Ben): Oh, right. Darkstar tricked her into opening the portal to Ledgerdomain for him. (Hope): So she's an Anodite or something? (Ben): Full Anodite, too. More powerful than Gwen. And he's probably draining her dry with no more use for her. (Hope): We've got to stop that energy craving liar. (Ben): Now that's more like it. The scene switches to Darkstar and Sunny in an unknown part of Ledgerdomain, where the stone bridge forms a giant circular area. (Sunny): This is awesome! I love having all this power. (Darkstar): Yes, and I'll enjoy yours as well. He grabbed her wrists and began to absorb all of her energy. Her face began to shrivel up from loss of power. (Sunny): What are you- Ahhhh! Jetray and Hope flew in. (Hope): Stop it, Michael! She's an Anodite, you could kill her. (Darkstar, firing a golden energy blast at her): So? Jetray flew in and blocked the blast with a neuroshock ray. (Ben): So we're going to stop you. Jetray fired a neuroshock while Hope fired mana projectiles at him, but it didn't do anything. Sunny then regained her strength a little. She kicked him square in the chest, which knocked him back. Her skin instantly returned to normal. (Sunny, facing Hope): I don't believe we met before. Sunny extended her arm out for a hand shake. Hope accepted the offer. (Sunny): I'm Sunny. (Hope): Charmcaster. But please, call me Hope. (Ben): Hate to break-up the start of a friendship, but energy vampire on the loose! He shot more neuroshock blasts at Darkstar. Darkstar weakly stood up. (Darkstar): You think it's over. Lovely Sunny's power is mine! He shot an energy blast at them, which Sunny blocked with a mana shield. (Sunny): Lovely? I have a boyfriend! She fired charged mana blasts at him and grapped him with a mana rope. She flung him up in the air, then fired a mana laser at him. (Hope): I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, Michael. Contego! She blasted him briefly and all of the mana he stole returned to Gwen (from their earlier battle), Sunny and Ledgerdomain. In a flash, the whole group was back at Darkstar's headquarters (with Ben in human form). Gwen hugged Sunny. (Gwen): I'm so glad you're okay. (Sunny): Gwen, I'm sorry about how I acted. All I wanted was power, and I let Michael get the best of me. Grandma Verdona was right, I do need an attitude adjustment. (Kevin): Yeah... Gwen elbowed him. (Sunny): I'll ask her to help me with that when I get back to Anodyne. (Gwen): Take care Sunny. She flew off, waving goodbye to her cousins. Hope approached Gwen next. (Hope): I'm so sorry, Gwen. All those times I tried to harm you, I was jealous because you had more power than me. And everything I didn't: a family other than my Uncle Hex, a life of success, a boyfriend, and friends. (Gwen): But now I know how it feels, to have someone more powerful than me in my life. And you at least have 1 friend. (she points to herself) The duo hugs as the episode ends. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Sunny (first reappearance) *Charmcaster (first reappearance) Villains *Darkstar Aliens Used *Crashhopper (first reappearance) *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity